


See you tonight

by Indiprincess



Series: ADA office after hours [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiprincess/pseuds/Indiprincess





	See you tonight

Even though Sonny allegedly wanted to "hold you while you sleep", lying in bed with him, there was not much sleeping going on. You were using his arm as a pillow, your fingers entwined with his. Even though you both were "trying" to sleep, you kept feeling errant fingertips brush your bare hip, a nibble on your earlobe, a deep inhalation in your hair. 

Oh my God, you think, this is pure torture. The ache in you showed no signs of ceasing and he was not helping. You laid there with your eyes closed, biting your lip to try and take your focus off the pulsing between your thighs. When you feel his hand slide just below your belly button but still not touching you where you were aching to be touched, and you feel his lips make a trail from the nape of your neck to your shoulder, you thought you were going to die. That was it. He was going to kill you. Oh and then wouldn't he just love that?? He would be so pleased with himself. When he starts kissing your shoulder again, just that soft kissing sounds he was making were enough to send you over the edge.

You rock backwards and push him on his back, you straddle him and wrap his borrowed shirt tighter around you. Before you can even say a word, you feel his hands slide up the outsides of your thighs and you swat at him and slide your body down his and you hold his hands down above his head. He could easily move his hands, but he plays along and lets you be in charge. For now.

"Okay," you say, face to face with him, your body stretched along the length of his, more breathlessly than you want to, his sideways smile shows you he is already pleased as punch with himself. "You have to stop. I respect you decision that you don't want to have sex tonight, but you can't torture me all night, that is not fair." God that sideways smile is fucking hot you think and since you slid down him you can feel how hard he is next to you, and it feels delicious. You remind yourself to focus and manage to stifle a groan before it escapes.

"I'm sorry" he says, still smiling at you. "I want to be a gentleman, but it's impossible not to touch you." He shifts his hips under you and the pressure feels amazing and you let out a little cry.

"Sonny..." it comes out as more of a whine than you want it to. "Stop being an asshole. I'm trying to behave and you are making it hard... so hard." 

He lets out a small laugh at your horrible little joke. You can see him clearly with the moonlight shining in. "Things like this, us this weekend, hitting it off like we did, they don't happen to me. In just this short time I feel like I have known you for years." His face wears a vulnerability that you had not see him display until this weekend. You were so familiar with the brash hothead, the softer side touched you terribly.

You lean down and kiss him for a long time and rest your head on his chest. And you decided that if he can be vulnerable, you can be too. " I have had such a great time with you, I hate that you have to leave tomorrow."

"I'm actually afraid that when we get back to the city everything will go back to just how it was. That I will go back to being the desk you toss your files on when nobody else will bring them." He opens his mouth to say something, but you continue. "Even if that happens, Sonny, it's totally fine. I will be fine with it, I will. I would just still like to be your friend if it does, because you make me laugh and I've had so much fun with you. I find you just easy to be around." You say to his beating heart while you absently trace patterns on his chest.

He reaches up and tips your chin back to his face. "That's not going to happen milkmaid. I've had my eye on you since we met."

"What?" You wouldn't have figured he even knew your name before you gave him a ride up here. Just the woman at the ADA office who processes paperwork.

"Yeah, since the first time I went to the ADA's office to drop off files, you got my attention. Those legs of yours in that black skirt with the things in the back."

You smile against his chest. "Kick pleats."

"Okay. But you were so nice and so friendly to me, and I watched you a lot longer than I should have just to see those pleats wiggle down the hall."

"I probably caught your attention because I'm the only one under 60 up there." You let out a small laugh.

"Don't do that. You caught my attention because you were sweet, and friendly, and beautiful and actually smile and look people in the eye when you speak to them." And he kisses you again. "And lots of other reasons." He pauses for a few moments. "You always give as good as you get when I'm blowing you crap." There's that devilish smile again.

You slide yourself back on top of him and pull him up to sitting. You wrap your legs around his waist and you let your hands map out the muscles of his back. He still tastes sweaty and salty and smoky and you are in heaven when you get a handful of his thick hair and pull back exposing his neck. And you lick him from his shoulder to his earlobe and he shudders as you nibble on him. You are completely delighted with the effect you are having on him. 

"Oh my god what are you doing, you feel amazing" he groans.

"I'm giving it as good as good as I got it." You feel suddenly emboldened by his confession. "I got it for the last two hours detective" you say between nibbles and you can't help but be smile to yourself "and I think it's about time someone gives it to you." You say this last part placing little kisses on his nose and you can see him smile. He tips forward and puts you on your back, and before he can get settled on top of you roll him onto his back.

"Oh no detective. I said you're going to get it." You kiss the path you started at his earlobe and you kiss down his chest and you relish the sweet moans coming from him as you slowly work your way down the trail of hair that leads to his boxers. You stop and spend a few moments nipping and teasing the skin right above his waistband as he writhes underneath your touch. You look into his blue eyes and see the desire in them and you are quite pleased with yourself yet again. His hand tangles in your hair and not taking your eyes off his, you grab his waisband in your mouth and pull up and let it snap. The moan that comes out of him is so loud. "I still got it!" You think to yourself. 

You skip over his boxers and move down to his thighs. You feel him twitching under your touch the higher you rub. You kiss the inside of his thigh and he leaps.

"Easy detective..." you purr into his thigh, and then begin to nibble and suck the soft skin. You feel his thigh tighten and his grip on your hair is so tight you cry out but it feels so good.

"Do you want me to stop?" You ask.

"NO!" He pants. "I think I am going to die my balls ache so bad."

You giggle, you can't help it. Apparently your breath on his thigh didn't help, as you hear an 'OH MY GOD' muffled by a pillow.

"Poor detective" you say, taking pity on him.

You take his hand, kiss it over and over, and slide it into his boxers.

"Are you sure?" He says, his eyes pleading.

"Oh yes detective I'm sure." You smile.

You barely have your sentence out and he's stroking his cock so fast. "Sit back." he gasps the order to you.

"What?"

"Sit back, on your knees, I want to see you."

You obey, hearing the desire dripping off his voice and watching him stroke himself has you even more turned on than you already were, and you would do anything he asked of you. You straddle his thigh, and lean back letting his shirt fall off you.

Without even thinking you caress his thigh. 

"Touch yourself." He whispers and you hesitate for a moment. "Please." He asks with a swallow. "Let me watch you."

You obey again, sliding your fingers between your thighs. Your other hand goes to one of your breasts and you pinch and tease your hard nipples. You are so wet and have been aching for so long you come with just a few strokes on your clit. And you come so hard Sonny's free arm reaches out to keep you from falling back, and pulls you forward. Your whole body shudders next to him. You are so sensitive after you come and the touch of his fingertips on you keeps you shaking, and your thigh muscles tighten and relax over and over.

You place a hand on top of Sonny's while he stroked himself and you take his earlobe in your mouth and suck for a few seconds The sounds that this man is making, you are eating up. "Can you come for me detective? I want you to come so badly for me." You whisper in that sexy purr of yours.

"OH GOD, YES!" He groans as explodes onto his stomach with only a few more strokes. You pepper him with soft kisses as he tries to catch his breath. "That. Was. Incredible." He kisses you and holds you for a long moment. "I'm gonna go get cleaned up, I'll be right back. Don't you go anywhere."

Without a word, and your eyes never leaving his, you push his shoulders back down and lean over him and lick the cum off his stomach and take his hand and suck his fingers clean. 

"Oh Jesus that's so hot. That was amazing. You are amazing." He pants after you take his fingers out of your mouth.

"Better than the s'mores detective." You say kittenishly. He pulls you down into the crook of his arm again and settles you next to him. He kisses the top of your head and lets out a long, contented sigh as you two finally settle into sleep .


End file.
